Unforgotten Memory
by kimkyuri23
Summary: 12 orang sahabat tersesat di sebuah kapal tua. Bagaimana cara mereka keluar? Cerita aneh yang dibuat untuk seleksi masuk Pearl Harbour.


Unforgotten Memory

Sinar redup dari cahaya lilin yang tinggal setengah menerangi seisi ruangan berukuran 4x4m tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat 12 orang sahabat yang sedang mengelilingi meja reyot tempat lilin itu diletakkan. Terdapat raut cemas di wajah mereka semua.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa keluar. Kapal ini sangat rumit seperti labirin," kata seorang pria dengan raut putus asa. Sejak tadi ia selaku pemimpin mereka semua sudah memutar otak dan mencoba bebagai cara. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua sia-sia. Mereka semua benar-benar terjebak.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah berdoa meminta pertolongan Tuhan, Dennis." Dengan suaranya yang terdengar penuh karisma, pria paling religius diantara mereka menyarankan hal yang memang rasanya merupakan cara terakhir dan satu-satunya bagi mereka.

Angin dingin berhembus. Membuat api lilin meliuk dengan indah. Sayang, hal tersebut malah membuat ke-12 pria yang tersesat tak tau arah jalan pulang itu malah bergidik ngeri.

_Wusshhh~_

"Hai!" Sesosok makhluk entah apa dengan cengiran lebar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya agak transparan, belum lagi kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah.

Hening. Mulut mereka semua menganga lebar. "Kau siapa?" Akhirnya orang yang terlihat paling pintar dari mereka semua, Bryan, mengangkat suara.

"Eung, perkenalkan namaku Nathan. Aku pemilik kapal ini." Hantu bernama Nathan itu memperkenalkan diri seadanya.

Dennis selaku pemimpin mengangguk dan kemudian memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu, "Aku Dennis. Ini Casey, Joshua, Jeremy, Jordan, Matthew, Vincent, Spencer, Aiden, Andrew, Bryan, dan Marcus." Dennis memperkenalkan nama mereka satu per satu dengan mulut setengah berbusa. Oh, satu dua nama lagi saja maka ia bisa pingsan di tempat dengan busa tak elit keluar dari mulutnya.

Nathan mengangguk antusias, Dennis masih sibuk menarik nafas sedangkan ke-11 orang lain hanya bisa menatap malas mereka berdua.

"Aku mau minta tolong." Mata Nathan memandang mereka satu per satu dengan wajah memelas. "Saat badai menerjang kapal ini aku sedang memasak. Bulgogi. Kalian tahu masakan Korea Selatan itu?" Semua manusia hidup disana menggelengkan kepala. Bulgogi, masakan apa pula itu.

Nathan menghela nafas berat karenanya. Sepertinya ia harus bekerja sedikit ekstra. "Hmm, baiklah akan kulanjutkan dulu. Selanjutnya dengan tiba-tiba badai menghantam kapal. Air masuk dan sialnya apronku tersangkut pada lemari penyimpanan yang ada di dapur. Aku tidak bisa keluar dan mati begitu saja. Arwahku gentayangan karena masih ada yang belum kuselesaikan—"

"Bulgogi?" Potong Vincent tiba-tiba.

Nathan mengangguk. "Tepat! Dan aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi apa untungnya buat kami?" Kali ini Aiden yang berbicara. Spencer mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Aiden.

Nathan menyeringai. "Tentu saja yang kalian inginkan, jalan keluar dari kapal."

Sontak mereka semua langsung setuju. Membayangkan keluar dari kapal yang menyeramkan ini dan kembali ke ranjang empuk mereka saja sudah cukup mengembalikan semangat semuanya.

Nathan menunjukkan jalan ke dapur. Sesekali candaan akrab terlontar diantara mereka. Sesampainya di dapur, Nathan segera memberikan instruksi-instruksi untuk membuat Bulgogi. Ajaibnya, semua peralatan di dapur masih terlihat rapi. Belum lagi persediaan makanan yang masih banyak dan terlihat baru. Sungguh luar biasa. Luar biasa menyeramkan maksudnya.

Akhirnya mereka dapat menyelesaikan Bulgogi itu walau dengan bentuk yang agak abstrak. Nathan tersenyum bahagia. Sosok tembus pandangnya tampak semakin memudar. Sebelum menghilang sempurna, Nathan sudah memberitahu mereka jalan keluar.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang bukan hanya karena bulgogi ini, tapi juga karena cinta dari kalian. Dulu, aku selalu kesepian. Tidak punya teman sama sekali. Tapi kalian membuatku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku mersa disayang, punya teman, punya keluarga. Terimakasih."

Air mata meleleh dari mata mereka semua, senyuman tulus penuh haru tidak lepas dari bibir mereka. 'Nathan. Kami tidak akan melupakanmu,' janji mereka semua dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam.

A/n:

Ini cerita pendek yang dibuat untuk seleksi masuk Pearl Harbour ^^

Iseng-iseng post di sini.


End file.
